darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Knight's Honor
Knight's Honor is an achievement or trophy that is gained by collecting various unique weapons throughout Dark Souls. All weapons must be collected on a single character. Most weapons can be collected in a single playthrough, but weapons crafted from boss souls can only be crafted once per playthrough. Most boss souls offer the option to create two different weapons, but the Soul of Sif can be used to create three different weapons, thus New Game+2 (a third playthrough) would be required to craft all possible variants. Weapons from the DLC Artorias of the Abyss are not required for this achievement/trophy. The following is a list of weapons and their respective locations: Boss Soul Weapons This list is roughly based on the order that the boss is encountered. Some important notes: *The base weapon must be upgraded to at least +10 before it can be ascended into a boss soul weapons. *Boss soul weapons can only be ascended at the Giant Blacksmith in Anor Londo. *To gain the souls of Ornstein and Smough, they must be defeated in a different order in separate playthroughs. *The Soul of Sif is unique in that it is the only Boss Soul that is required to be obtained three times; one for each of the two Greatsword of Artorias variants, and one for the Greatshield of Artorias. Severed Tail Weapons These weapons are obtained by cutting the tail of certain enemies. You may only get one chance at most of these weapons until the next playthrough, as the enemies do not appear again, with the exception of the Gargoyles and the Stone Dragon. If a boss is about to die, and it seems unlikely the tail will be severed, quit the game and reload the save. This will spawn you outside the fog gate, giving you a chance to try again. Covenant Weapons This weapon is granted upon joining its respective Covenant. Enemy Weapons These weapons can only be obtained by defeating certain enemies throughout the game. Most weapons have a low drop rate, which means it may take several attempts for the enemy to drop the desired weapon. Guaranteed Drops The following weapons are guaranteed to drop, if the enemy is killed. Black Knights Black Knight weapons are only dropped by Black Knights who wield that weapon. Most knights in the game do not respawn, however the five Black Knights guarding the Kiln of the First Flame do. All four variants can be found here, making it a perfect location to obtain these weapons. Silver Knights Silver Knight weapons are significantly rarer than Black Knight weapons, with drop rates at between 1 and 2 percent. Silver Knights can only be found in Anor Londo. Like the Black Knights, they only drop the weapons they wield in battle. Sword and spear wielding knights can be found in the various rooms within the main building. Other Looted Weapons These weapons are obtained by looting corpses or chests throughout the game. Notes *It's possible to gift boss souls to other players in order for them to create the required weapon, removing the need for NG+. Category:Dark Souls: Weapons